A Truth Unexpected
by RosexDimitri15
Summary: Rose doesn't like new combat instructor, Guardian Belikov. She certainly doesn't appreciate his teaching methods or cruel punishments! What happens when her current punishment requires Rose to spend one-on-one time with hard-ass Belikov? Meanwhile, both Rose and Belikov are worried about Lissa's increasing use of spirit. Can they work together to help Lissa from destroying herself?
1. Chapter 1

**So I suddenly had this idea for a story and immediately got down to planning and writing it. It features all the characters you know and love from the original series. I really hope you enjoy this opening chapter and would love any feedback. Let me know what you think about Dimitri in this story and my take on his character!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns these characters and this awesome vampire world, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. **

**Chapter 1**

"Rose! Looking good," Mason smiles appreciatively, eyeing me from top to bottom and up again. My lips twitch. I look down at my black hoodie and skinny jeans and then back up, giving him a questioning look. "Come on, you look just about good in anything," he laughs in response. "Even in this big ass hoodie," he says, pulling on the drawstrings.

I wrap an arm around his waist in a half hug. "Your sweet Mase," I smile and let go.

"Come on, now that you're here we can officially get this party started." With his arm around my shoulders he guides me through the crowd of St Vladimir students, moroi and dhampir alike. I nod in greeting to other seniors as I pass through and hug those closer to me.

A cup of coke is shoved into my hands. I take a whiff and smell the alcohol. "No thanks," I say, shoving the cup back to Mason.

"Oh, come on, Rose! You're no fun," Mason jokes. "A little won't kill you."

I shake my head. "I don't drink," I say, glancing over at Lissa who's sitting on Christian's lap. Christian whispers something in her ear making her laugh before she takes a sip from her cup.

I jump up and take a seat on the desk. Mason follows my lead, seating himself beside me.

"Urgh, Psycho 3 at 11 o'clock," Mason grumbles. I look over at the three that have just entered: Jesse Reads, Mia Rinaldi and Ralph Clemens. They are senior novices like me.

Jesse Reads (the leader) walks through the crowd with a certain air of superiority. Just one look at that golden haired tool makes me want to punch that smirk off his face. To think in freshman year I'd once fallen for that dimpled smile and unsophisticated charm. I shudder at the thought. I eventually saw his true colours once he tried forcefully getting me to sleep with him. I smile at the memory of shoving the heel of my hands to his nose and kneeing him in the balls. Neither one of us has seen eye to eye since.

Then there's Mia Rinaldi (the bitch). She's always been jealous of the fact that I was the best in our class. She's never come close to beating me during our match ups and she's one hell of a sore loser. Add to the fact she's always had a thing for Jesse who in turn had a thing for me certainly bruised her ego a bit.

Finally we have Ralph Clemens (the follower). I had nothing against him personally but as his title suggests he simply does what is told by Jesse. Therefore, since the end of freshman year he's been an arse towards me because Jesse's been an arse towards me.

They were aptly named the 'Psycho 3' after Mia Rinaldi had gone ballistic during a combat class the year before after losing a match up against another novice. That fight had determined the end of year grades which were carried onto our final year. You see, if by the end of senior year you are not at the top 10 percentile of your class you are unlikely to be placed at court to guard the royal moroi. Being a royal guard was a luxury. You got to live a lavish lifestyle during your hours or days off guard duty. The Psycho 3 could quite possibly kill to be in that position. I personally knew I'd be guarding Lissa - the last in the Dragomir line and my best friend. Besides, I was already at the top of my class so I didn't have much to worry about.

Jesse catches my eye and… get this… snarls. "Prick," I laugh. I'd never much gotten along with the Psychos who have always attempted and failed in beating me during our match ups.

"Do you reckon Mia's screwing Jesse _and_ Ralph?" Mason asks with a smirk.

"I don't reckon. I _know_ she's screwing them both. Probably at the same time," I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. Mason barks out a laugh. "See," I nudge Mason's shoulder, "look at the way Mia's grinding on Ralph but she's looking at Jesse while she does it." I shiver disgustedly.

"Holy shit," Mason whispers, "you're right!"

We talk some more and then hop off the desk to dance for a while. I laugh as Mason shows off his epically awful dance moves. Suddenly I hear Lissa by my side, singing the latest Bruno Mars song to me. I wrap an arm around her and we sing together whilst giggling the whole while.

*

"Shit!" someone whisper shouts. "Guards!" The few seniors left at the party panic and start running for the door, leaving cups chaotically scattered in their wake.

I survey my options. Option number 1: through the door everyone is shuffling through right this second. This door leads to the dorm hallway and at the end of that hallway is likely to be a rushing surge of guardians cornering all the students. Option number 2: to the left of the room there's a door leading to the en suite bathroom. I know from previous knowledge that there is a small narrow window in there, too small to actually fit through. Option number 3: the window.

I run over to the window, which is already opened a crack. I push it out further and peer down at the very small ledge. Even further down, 3 floors down to be precise, are some very scraggly looking bushes. I internally wince at the thought of falling into those. I can hear voices growing louder as the guardians outside in the hallway corner my friends. My heart beats a little faster. I focus back on my escape. Okay, the ledge continues on to the right and a few feet away I see the fire escape ladder. Bingo!

I place my right foot on the ledge, closely followed by my left foot. I stand up and place my palms and back to the building. "Holy shit!" I breathe, looking down. Don't look down! I scream in my head. I start shuffling excruciatingly slow to the right. I gulp. I can feel the back of my neck damp with sweat. Keep going, nearly there, I encourage myself. After what feels like an hour but was probably a minute or so I can feel the cool metal of the fire escape ladder at the tips of my fingers. I grab onto them with both hands, swinging by body onto the ladder. I exhale in relief. After a few more seconds I reach the bottom and jump the few short feet onto the damp grass.

I keep crouched and study my surroundings. Deadly quiet. I snigger to myself and pull my hood over my head. I stealthily walk over to the corner of the building and sneak a peak at the other side. There are two guards on duty walking around the premises. I may have to camp out in the bushes until the coast is clear. "Damn," I whisper.

"Indeed," says a deep voice.

My entire body stiffens. Slowly I turn around. I am greeted by the one guardian I had most hoped not to come across. Guardian Belikov stands in front of me, in all his 6ft 6 glory, arms crossed at his chest, feet apart and looking every bit as badass as the stories go. My eyes reach his face to find his hard expression and brown eyes staring deep into mine.

"You know, I'd say it took you around 2 minutes to reach that fire escape," he says casually, but I am not fooled. I am going to have hell to pay for this act of rule breaking. "Your technique was good, your shoulders and back were straight against the building. What cost you was the number of times you kept looking down." I glare over at the offending window and ledge, realising Belikov had been watching the entire time. My cheeks burn at the thought. "I'd say you could've cut your time down to 30 seconds if you'd kept your focus."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for next time," I can't help retort. Trust Belikov to give me pointers on the appropriate techniques of escape whilst telling me off.

He quirks his eyebrows. "That attitude of yours could also use a few adjustments."

"I respectfully disagree."

His lips twitch imperceptibly.

"You will write me a 400 word report on the appropriate techniques of escape, referencing the Harbour's Method of Surveillance," his tone suddenly very businesslike. I drop my eyes to his shoulders, attempting to burn a hole through that black sweater of his. "You will also write me an additional 400 words," I sputter and attempt a retort but he continues over me, "on the importance of a school curfew and why rules must not be broken. Both to be due in by the end of the week. Meet me tomorrow at 6 before school."

"Why?" I ask stonily.

"You will run 7 miles every day before school for the rest of the week."

"What?" I shout. "Why? You're already making me do two reports! Why do I have to go running?!" Embarrassingly, I stamp my foot like a 5 year old.

"Do you want to make it a 2000 word report and 10 miles?" he replies unaffectedly. I clamp my mouth shut and decide a response is not required.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those who have reviewed and followed! :) **

**This is the next chapter and we get to see more of Dimitri (or Belikov as he will mainly be referred to as in this story). I understand that the story starts off slow but as the story progresses more will be happening! **

**Chapter 2**

My lungs burn as I continue the excruciating laps on the school grounds. 5 more to go, I think desperately. Although I'm kick ass in combat classes (ask any of the other novices) running still becomes difficult without keeping up with it consistently enough.

"Slow your pace down, you're burning up all your energy and you still have 5 miles to go," Belikov instructs beside me, completely at ease with the pace I'm taking. Grudgingly I slow my pace knowing he's right and he slows down with me.

I was surprised when Belikov joined me in running. I thought he'd simply wait in the stands for me to finish. I was annoyed with his joining me at first but after a while I realised having him run beside me made it easier. It spurred me on and he helped me keep my pace. For the most part we jog in silence, only our breathing to be heard.

"How's the report coming along?" he asks me during the 6th mile.

"Great," I breathe,"I've… written… the… title," I manage to huff out. I'm lying of course. I haven't even done that. I can almost feel his disapproving gaze even though he continues staring straight ahead. Thankfully he remains silent.

After what feels like an eternity finally I've completed the 7 miles. I fall onto the grass and lie on my back, breathing heavily. Suddenly a water bottle is thrust into my face. I grab it with the intention of drinking from it but my arm just flops back to the ground. I hear a quiet chuckle and then feel strong hands on my own. I'm pulled into a sitting position.

"Drink," Belikov breathes, also trying to get his own breath back and taking huge gulps from his own water bottle.

I do as told, my eyes on Belikov. I've never seen him look so… relaxed. It's disconcerting. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen him smile let alone heard him laugh until a few seconds ago.

I don't think he notices my stare, his attention is in the opposite direction towards the forest. I take the time to really look at him. He's wearing a thin black sweater that clings to his muscles like a second skin. I can outline the contours in his back and stomach. He wears grey joggers, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Then I notice the colour of his hair as he pushes it away from his face. Its a gorgeous dark brown with streaks of a browny-red through it. I note how his jaw has a slight stubble. I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers against it.

"You know it'll get easier," his voice shatters my thoughts and I immediately look away, hoping he didn't notice my staring. I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Hmm?"

"The miles, Hathaway. By Thursday you'll find it's much easier."

"Good to know." I jump up and rub off the grass from my butt. Remembering that I'll have to repeat the miles throughout the week brings back my foul mood. "See you in class, Guardian Belikov," I say formally looking in his general direction. I notice his terse nod and make my exit.

*

"I'm shattered," I say gloomily as I take a seat at the breakfast bar. Christian laughs and I glare back. I only put up with him because of Lissa.

"How did it go?" Lissa asks sympathetically.

"A 7 mile run at 6 in the morning without any training. Piece of cake," I say sarcastically. Through our bond I can feel she's genuinely concerned about me. I shrug my shoulders and smile at her.

Strong arms wrap around my shoulders. Mason takes a seat beside me. "Hey Hathaway," he says, "heard about Belikov. Sucks," he smiles at me sadly.

"That it does, Mase. That it does. How did you get away last night?"

A smug smile greets Mason's face. "Managed to turn into a dark corner just as the guardians came down. Sneaked away once they were clear out of sight." Urgh, had I been closer to the door that could've been me. "Doesn't matter though," Mason continues, his smile vanishing, "I'm pretty sure Belikov's gonna be pissed with everyone today."

*

Turns out Mason was right.

"So yesterday, quite a few number of you were found out of dorms after curfew. Not only were you found out after curfew, you were also found at the moroi dorms," Belikov's voice is eerily quiet, taking time to stare at each of us novices. You could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. "May I remind you," his raspy voice grows loud, "that rules are there for a reason. Were strigoi to attack you would have all been vulnerable and you would have placed our moroi charges in serious danger too."

"We can take on strigoi," a novice by the name of Daniel Pikes speaks out defiantly. I roll my eyes.

Belikov stills, his demeanour turns deadly. With arms crossed at his chest he slowly walks over to Pikes. He stops in front of the novice, towering over him. "What did you say?" Belikov asks quietly, bending his head forwards to get a better look at Pikes. I cover my smirk as I watch Pikes visibly swallow.

Pikes clears his throat and replies "I think," he pauses and gulps again, "I think we can take on strigoi," he finishes with a wavering voice.

"You _think_ you can take on strigoi or you _can_ take on strigoi?" Silence. "Well, which is it?" Belikov's voice booms across the gym. A few novices flinch.

"We can," sputters Pikes. "We can take on strigoi."

"I see," Belikov nods his head and seems to appraise Pikes. "Okay, let's see what you got, Pikes," Belikov says as he makes his way to the spar mats. He stops in the middle and awaits Pikes who visibly stills.

"Sir?" Pikes asks as he looks at the mat and then back at Belikov.

"Come on, Pikes. Get to the mats. We're sparring."

There's an intake of breath from the novices. I can hear some coughs as a few novices try to mask their laughs. Pikes has gone red in the face by this point and he hasn't even started. I snort and like others cover it with a cough. Some novices look over at Pikes sympathetically.

Pike slowly shuffles over to the mats while Belikov pulls his sweater over his head to reveal a black vest. Pikes takes a deep breath. They both get into their stances and start circling each other. Before Pikes can even make a move Belikov punches his fist into Pikes' chest. Pikes poorly deflects before crashing into the mats, Belikov firmly has his fingers wrapped around Pikes' neck.

"Dead," Belikov states before rising back up to face the rest of us. "Let's keep in mind strigoi are much faster, stronger and have keener senses then us dhampir. Hence why it's so important that we always remain vigilant." Belikov looks at each one of us before continuing. "I understand that not all of you were there last night… however," he stresses, "in the real world you are not working alone. You are working in pairs or in a team. If one of you messes up then you let everyone down not just yourself. Let this be a lesson to all of you." There is a short silence to let this sink in. "Now since you wasted our time last night, we're going to waste your time today. For the remainder of this lesson you will all be doing suicides."

"Oh fuck," I whisper.

"Got something to say, Hathaway?" Belikov quirks an eyebrow.

"Nope," I respond immediately, shaking my head. Like I haven't already done enough running today, asshole! I yell in my head.

By the end of the lesson I'm back to my earlier state: lying on the floor, breathing heavily. Like deja vu a water bottle is thrust into my face.

"Good job," I hear Belikov's deep voice, his hands tap my shoulders and then he walks to the other guardians.

As I stand up a hard chest slams into my back. "This is on you, Hathaway," Jesse snarls. "Bitch," I hear Mia mumble as the Psychos walk past me. I grit my teeth and force myself to not retaliate. There are a tonne of guards around after all and I'm already paying for last night. Grudgingly I turn my back on their retreating figures and head for the showers.

**I'd love to hear what you all think of Belikov! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and even favourited :0 ! Would love to hear more of your thoughts on what you think about the story. Just so you know, I'm trying to go slow on the romance and allow Rose and Belikov to really get to know each other before anything huge happens :)**

**Chapter 3**

My breathing is heavy as I urge my legs to carry on. My throat is dry but I can't reach for water until the end of this mile. I can hear Belikov's short sharp breaths beside me and I focus my attention on that.

"Just 1 mile left to go, Hathaway." I grunt in response. By this point my legs and lungs are screaming at me. I refuse to slow my pace. If anything I pick it up a notch. Again I focus on Belikov's breathing to help with my own. I need all the oxygen I can get to circle around my blood stream through to my muscles.

"Come on," I mutter. My legs speed up just a little more. Finally! Finished.

Instead of falling to the ground I place my hands on my knees.

"Feel better than before?" Belikov asks, handing me a water bottle.

"No." Even though this is a new side to Belikov I'm seeing, a softer side, I still can't help be pissed at him. He is the one, after all, who put me in this position. It didn't help that yesterday I was doing a whole lot of running and I couldn't even relax as I had to start on one of my two reports he'd set me.

Despite all this, I'm lying. I do feel better than I did the day before. However, only by a minute amount.

From my peripheral I can see one side of Belikov's mouth twitch up in half a smile. "You don't know it yet, but you're getting better," he says approvingly. "Hit the showers, Hathaway. You stink," he says with a straight face, although there's something in his eyes. "I'll see you in class," he says succinctly and before I can say a single word he's off.

I glare at his retreating figure, grudgingly admiring his physique. The black jersey he has on sticks to his back with sweat. Even from a distance I notice him flipping his hair back from his face. I feel my heart skip a beat. I swallow and immediately look away.

*

We all gather around the spar mats, surrounding Belikov. He stands in the middle flipping his silver stake in the air and catching it with one hand. "Now," he says, spinning the silver stake in his hand, "you've all been fighting with silver stakes for a few weeks now. It's time we up the anti." There's a moment of silence, I can see sparks in Belikov's eyes. I dread what he has in store for us today. "You see, when you're fighting against a strigoi you might have faced three or four strigoi before you reach this particular one. You're gonna be tired out. Your arms and legs are aching. You can feel blood trickling down your face," he drags the sharp end of the silver stake down the side of his face. "Your kicks and punches aren't half as powerful as they were when you fought that first strigoi. All you have for energy is that adrenaline coursing through your system. The only way you have any chance against the fifth strigoi is harnessing that extra energy." Belikov taps his temple with two fingers, "Make your brain _believe_ your as prepared for this strigoi as you were with the first, as much as its screaming at you to give up. That is… if you've survived up until this point."

While Belikov lets this sink in I watch his tongue flick out to lick his bottom lip. He sucks on his bottom lip for a second then lets go. A shiver runs down my back. I cough and look down at my feet.

"Suicides!" barks Belikov. My head snaps up. "20 minutes. Then we'll pair up." My eyes find Mason's from across the room. He raises his eyebrows at me and mouths 'fuck'. I nod my head in agreement, cursing Belikov in my mind. "What are you waiting for?! Line up. Suicides. Now!"

I jog over to the base line, readying myself. Once we're all in position I hear the whistle. I sprint to the next line. Turn around to run back to the base line. Then sprint to the furthest line and back down again. Within 10 minutes my legs are aching, sweat drips down my back. I start slowing down with each sprint. All I can hear are the squeaks of sneakers against the gym floor.

"Come on, Hathaway!" Belikov yells. "You need to be quicker than that."

"Easy for you to say," I glare at him.

Without so much as a blink, "Hathaway, come stand here," he gestures to the space next to him. Once I've made my way to stand beside him, Belikov blows his whistle. Everyone stops and looks his way. "Hathaway here is having a little difficulty keeping pace. So how about we let her sit this one out," he says with mock sympathy. "5 extra minutes," he shouts and blows the whistle.

I don't need to look to feel the glares of all the novices on me before they continue on their now much harder task. My hands close into fists and I close my eyes to calm myself. I can't stop my legs from shaking in anger.

Without thought I face Belikov. "You didn't give me a chance! You know I could've kept pace and finished those suicides!" I yell, my breathing laboured. Belikov looks down at me calmly, not the least bit surprised by my outburst.

"I know you could have finished those suicides, Hathaway. It's that mouth of yours," his eyes briefly flick down to my mouth before meeting my gaze again. "Always getting yourself into trouble."

"That was me holding back, Belikov," I say, instantly proving his point. In no circumstances are we to call our instructors without their appropriate title, it's a sign of huge disrespect.

"Drop and give me 30," Belikov replies, unfazed.

Damn it! I drop on the floor, getting into push up position. As with the running, Belikov surprises me by taking his own position beside me.

"Arms further apart," he instructs, barely glancing my way.

I start my first push up and Belikov follows.

"One," he counts. "Two, three, four…"

By 22 I'm seriously struggling. I grunt, trying to push my body up using the strength in my arms.

Suddenly, I feel a warm hand push gently on my lower back. I nearly collapse right there!

"Focus," Belikov urges quietly beside me. With his hand on my back he continues holding his own weight with his left arm. I gulp, trying to ignore the heat from his hand. Focus! I manage another push up and then another.

"Good," Belikov says, taking his hand back. I try to ignore the sudden chill without the warmth of his hand.

Once I'm finished, Belikov grabs my hand to help me stand up. His hands are rough but firm against mine. He releases my hand the instant I'm up.

"Look, Hathaway," he crosses his arms at his chest and tilts his head to gain better eye contact. "You're at the top of your class, you're brilliant at combat and out of all the novices here you're probably the only one who has a decent chance against a strigoi. But… you need to clamp down on that attitude of yours," he shakes his head disapprovingly. "Don't get me wrong… you're feisty, I like it," Belikov very briefly smiles and my heart flutters, "but I'm worried it's going to get you into a heck of a lot trouble in the real world," he points towards the windows. "Your voice is a strength, however, it's also your weakness. Say the wrong thing to a strigoi and they can snap your neck like that," he clicks his fingers. "Say the right thing, being careful with your words… now that's an asset. It can buy you time, buy your moroi time to be saved. Do you understand me, Hathaway?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I never thought of it like that," I respond quietly. "Sometimes it's like word vomit, you know?" I wave my hands in front of my face. Belikov's mouth twitches ever so slightly. "But I take your point."

Belikov nods his head and without further comment turns around to blow his whistle. He calls out the pairs and we find a mat to spar on without any time to catch our breaths.

Unfortunately and to my great annoyance, I'm paired with Jesse.

"Enjoy the view today?" he asks, snarkily.

"What?" I snap, narrowing my eyes.

"I saw you earlier, checking out Belikov," he smirks, looking over at Belikov. "And don't think I didn't notice," his voice drops, "the way you were cosying up to him just now, while _we_ pay for your whoring ways," he glares at me disgustedly.

"Fuck you, Reads," I growl. Yeah, I admit to myself that Belikov is somewhat good looking. And yeah, sometimes I can get a little... distracted. But there is _no way_ anything is happening between us or _could_ happen between us.

"Reads, Hathaway!" barks Stan Alto, another of our combat instructors. "Get moving!"

Without further ado we get into our stances. We circle each other for a few seconds, my gaze fixed on Jesse's icy stare. I clutch my plastic stake (we're not allowed to use silver stakes until after graduation for health and safety reasons - something I thoroughly resent in this particular moment) tighter in my right hand, remembering his insinuation about me and Belikov. There is no way I'm letting him win this fight! My eyes flick to his wrists, taking me a millisecond to react to his attack. I immediately block his punch with my right arm while my left elbow connects roughly with his unprotected neck. I return to my original stance and circle him as he finds his balance again, rubbing his neck and shooting daggers my way (not literally of course).

"Come on, Jesse," I laugh. "Combat 101: keep your neck protected."

This comment seems to infuriate him further. He aims a few more blows my way which I am able to effortlessly deflect. I notice his breathing become more and more laboured. It's obvious he is just itching to get a hit on me. I use this to my advantage, aggravating him further by not taking the offensive.

My plan is simple, wait it out. An opponent like Jesse will always take on an offensive; they hit and hit and hit until eventually and inevitably they make a vital mistake. The second his chest is left unprotected I can make my claim.

The more tired Jesse becomes the more careless his blows become. I bounce from one foot to the other, arms and fists up. Another kick comes my way. I'm able to duck and use this opportunity to finally push my stake into his chest.

As always, once the match up is over, I step back. Before I can so much as smirk at my victory Jesse shouts, "Fucking whore!", lets out a battle cry and rushes at me like a bull on steroids.

I don't allow his shoulders to connect with mine, taking out both my hands and shoving him away forcefully. His fist connects painfully with my jaw and I stumble back.

"Son of a bitch," I spit and punch him right back on his left cheekbone. Satisfyingly, blood oozes out the slit I've created in his cheek. As I'm aiming lucky punch number two I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me away.

I'm growling and thrashing against my subduer, trying to claw my way back to that psycho prick. A guard is pulling him away too, shouting "Break it up!" That's enough!"

I see Belikov walk up to stand in-between us, arms at his sides, muscles bulging. The glare he sends our way can cut through steel.

"Reads, trenches," he barks, pointing outside. "Hathaway, suicides. Now!" he growls.

Hits above the neck are completely out of bounds. We both know it.

Without complaint I start towards the base line. I stop for a moment to see Belikov grab Jesse's sweater and pull him towards him until their faces are inches apart. Belikov clenches his jaw as he speaks in a deadly quiet voice, too quiet for me to make out from here. Jesse gulps visibly and nods his head. Then Belikov pushes him away, gives him a disgusted look before going back to the awaiting class.

**My first fight scene! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope to improve my writing on fight / action scenes as I continue writing.**

**Anyone wondering about Jesse's punishment of trenches: I had this idea in my head where novices have to crawl through mud, sprint, crawl through mud again then climb a wall and do the exercise all over again. Each time it gets harder and harder cos of all the mud sticking to your clothes, as well as the sprinting! **

**Jesse got the tougher punishment! What do you think Belikov is saying to Jesse at the end? Any thoughts / constructive criticism on this chapter are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to reply to reviews so those of you who wrote reviews under guest accounts, just know I really appreciate your comments! They're a great motivator and I'm thrilled you're enjoying Dimitri and the story so far :)**

**This chapter takes a different turn... and we get to see more of Rose and Lissa's relationship. Please do let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 4**

There's a small knock at my door. I furrow my eyebrows not having expected anyone. I finish the sentence on my report for Belikov before making my way to the door.

Lissa. I should have known. I've been so preoccupied today that I'd unintentionally managed to tamp down the bond between us. Seeing her now I am flooded with all her emotions through our bond and I involuntarily take a step back. Through our bond I can feel her worry and anxiety for me. Lissa is such an empathetic person and it always surprises me how she somehow _feels_ all these raw emotions more than a normal person would. She hugs me before entering.

"I heard about your class today," she says, seating herself on my bed. I close the door and go back to my desk. "How are you?"

For any other person this is simply a general question to ask someone, a safe way to instigate conversation. However, with Lissa she really wants to know how I am, and not with a generic answer.

"I'm okay, Liss. You don't need to worry," I smile at her, showing my appreciation for her concern. "Just another run in with Jesse. What's new?" I shrug.

Her eyes narrow in on my bruised jaw. "You're hurt," she states, looking upset.

"Liss, sometimes you forget I'm a guardian in training," I laugh. "This," I point at my jaw, "is nothing."

Lissa doesn't look convinced. "It's not nothing," she says, her voice rising uncharacteristically. "Him, Mia, Ralph? They can't keep doing this to you!"

"You make it sound like this is a usual occurrence. I can handle them, trust me. It's nothing to worry about," I assure her using a calming voice. "How's spirit classes going?" I ask, changing the subject. I can tell, through the bond, Lissa isn't going to forget this but for now she allows for the subject change.

"Slow," she sighs. "Well, Adrian's doing well with the healing," she smiles; she's pleased although I detect a hint of jealousy. "It's me. I still haven't gotten the hang of auras." Lissa is a perfectionist. Her facial expression gives way to her frustration. I can tell this is hard for her even without our bond. Her eyes narrow and circle around me. I can tell she's trying to identify my aura. "Urgh," she smacks her head. "It's like there's some sort of... physical barrier. It's just a light haze but no colours are there to signify anything."

"Well, that's something," I say encouragingly. "It's still early days, Liss. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Come on," she says abruptly, ignoring me and standing up to make her way towards me. "Let me heal you."

"What? Liss, no," I shake my head and back my chair away.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you wasting your energy on me," I say. It's only half the truth.

"I won't be wasting my energy," she scoffs.

"Besides, what would people say tomorrow if they see I'm healed? You're not allowed to use your spirit like this," I remind her.

"It's fine," she says, unfazed, waving her hands away. "You can tell them you've covered it up with makeup," she smiles cheekily.

"Liss…" I say imploringly.

"Rose," she says softly, turning serious. Her gaze fixes on the wall behind me. "I can't _not_ heal you, Rose. My hands…" I look down to see her clench and unclench her shaking fingers. "They're just itching for it. And my mind won't stop focussing on it. If I know I can do something to help you, I _need_ for you to let me do it." Her jade green eyes now search mine.

"I don't need your help," I say slowly and quietly. "I'm not in any pain," I assure her.

"Please, Rose," she whispers, her eyes glossing over in unshed tears, sending a less than welcome shiver down my back.

It breaks me seeing her this way, not being able to control her need to save others - even when they don't need saving - and hurting herself in the process. Only, she didn't realise she was hurting herself. Through the bond, I knew there was something not right with her exhausting her spirit. Until I understood more about what these negative repercussions were I was going to keep this little tid bit to myself.

I sigh and eventually nod my head. I remind myself this is a small injury and is unlikely to affect her much.

I'm lying to myself.

A rush of relief showers through our bond. Her fingers gently touch my jaw, her eyes close and she breathes in deeply. I feel the rush of pure happiness and joy for a split second. And then it's gone. Lissa steps back, smiling. I touch my jaw. Good as new.

"Thanks," I smile at her halfheartedly.

Liss doesn't seem to notice. Her brows furrow and if I didn't know any better I'd say she were looking at my aura.

"I could've sworn I saw…" she lingers off, confused.

"What?" I ask, sitting up straight.

"Smoke. Around you." Lissa looks back at me and smiles, waving it off. "I'm sure it's just the after effects of using spirit. It's playing with my mind."

"Yeah," I agree, "sure." I'm not convinced.

*

I wake up with aches and pains all over my body. I'm sore particularly in my arms after those damn push ups (I must not have warmed up well enough). I rub my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a full minute before painfully getting dressed and ready for my 7 mile run with Belikov. 'You're halfway there, Rose' I remind myself. With a last look at my warm bed and rumpled sheets I groan and head to the grounds.

Belikov's already there doing his stretches. Even from a distance I detect his hard expression and I'm reminded of the first time I met Belikov a few months back when he'd held a similar expression.

I had observed Belikov whilst Guardian Anderson had introduced him to the senior (dhampir) class as our new combat instructor. First of all, it was impossible to ignore his height and build. He was easily a foot taller than me at around 6ft 5 or 6. He wore a navy blue hoodie which didn't do much to hide his muscles or take away from his intimidating stance. It was also impossible to ignore how ruggedly handsome he was. His messy brown hair reached his chin, complemented with a dark stubble. Dark brown eyes perused the novices, almost as if he were analysing our capabilities and potential. I distinctly recall right at that moment my eyes zoning in on his tongue which flicked out to moisten his lips. (Future self: he does this a lot!)

When his eyes fell on me there was the tiniest twitch in his eyebrow, almost as if he had detected something he'd been looking for. Instead of his eyes passing over me, like he had the other novices, his eyes remained on mine. I hadn't been paying attention to Anderson's introduction, however, looking into Belikov's eyes, even from a distance, spoke volumes of his experience in the field. It was haunting. He was beautiful. Goosebumps lined my neck and arms as something passed between us.

At least, I thought it had.

After the first combat lesson with him, feeling like I'd run a marathon whilst simultaneously contended in the world heavyweight championship, anything that I'd supposedly believed that had passed between us flew out the window.

I reach him, offering a small nod and start on my own stretches. I notice from my peripheral vision Belikov's stalled with his stretches and is staring at me. His stare burns me and I try to ignore it.

All of a sudden he's walking towards me. I lick my lips unconsciously. He stands in front of me and by this point I've stopped. My eyes slowly shift from his lips and up to his dark brown eyes. He gives nothing away in his expression. His eyes shifts to my jaw, his rough fingers roughly graze my skin. A shiver runs down my spine and my breathing quickens.

"I distinctly remember Reads punching you here," Belikov says in a gravely voice, dropping his hand down to his side. The moment is shattered. One of his eyebrows arches up, asking me a silent question.

I can't think so I take a step back. 'What is wrong with you?!' I shout in my head. I remain silent, trying to match his unwavering stare with one of my own.

"Princess Vasilissa." It's a statement, not a question. My silence is all the answer he requires. He sighs. Disappointment.

"Look," I finally speak, my voice is rough and I clear my throat, "I asked her not to heal me. I told her I wasn't in pain." Belikov listens, there's no sign of accusation in his expression so I continue. "You don't… understand," I shake my head, struggling to find the words.

"And you do?" he asks, not unkindly.

"When Lissa sees someone hurt… it's like her heart pulls towards that person. She's captivated. It's like tunnel vision… she can't focus on anything _but_ that person's pain and hurt. Her heart just wants to relieve that person," I rush, not realising how much I've given away until I've stopped talking.

"You seem to know what she's feeling pretty well," he notes.

"We're best friends," I shrug. He doesn't seem to buy my reasoning.

"Rose," he says softly, catching me off guard. Belikov has_ never_ called me by my first name. My eyes snap to his sincere gaze. "You would tell me if Princess Vasilissa is ever in trouble, won't you?" he asks, brown eyes boring into brown eyes.

I blink a few times and look away.

"I'm her guardian, Rose," Belikov tilts his head to get a better look at me. "And possibly one day we're going to be working to guard her together. I have her best interests at heart and I _know_ you do too," his voice incredibly gentle. "I need to know if she's in any danger…," his voice wavering to a pause. "…even if she's in danger of herself." He's hit the nail on the head.

I'm shaking involuntarily.

"I promise," I whisper.

His eyes once again search mine. He must confirm I'm being honest, gives the briefest of smiles that melts my heart right there. He nods imperceptibly and walks away from our invisible circle.

*

**Yikes… that turned serious pretty fast! I hope you guys didn't mind it. **

**What do you think about Rose's concern for Lissa?**  
><strong>Any thoughts on the Rose  Dimitri interaction? (I loved writing that scene: soft, sweet but serious.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating (although from now on this story will probably be updated once a week unless I've had lots of downtime to write loads in one go). Not only did I not have much time in the week to write but I also had writers block! I seriously struggled writing this chapter but hope it came out OK (I'm happy with it now!). **

**Just wanted to address those readers hoping for more Rose/Dimitri fluff (thanks again to those who reviewed with your opinions!): I really want this Rose and Dimitri relation to grow gradually so it's realistic. This Dimitri is extremely seriously and it'll take some time to see Rose as more than a student. She already acknowledges that he's good looking but she needs to get to know him more before she gains deeper feelings for him and vice versa. Once they're at a stage where they are comfortable with one another and are close friends there will be some fluff and I hope it's worth the wait :) (I'm dying for that point too guys!)**

**Chapter 5**

I'm sitting in the library.  
>(I know.)<br>Books surround me.  
>(I know.)<br>I hear the chairs opposite scrape against the floor.

"You know… I've almost missed you these last couple of days, Sparky." Christian gives me a weird-ed out look and shivers dramatically. "Almost," I smirk.

"God forbid either of you start caring for one another," says Adrian in an undertone, taking the seat beside me and Lissa occupying the final seat opposite him.

"They do," smiles Lissa. "They just hide it poorly."

I scoff. Christian pretends to vomit - rather convincingly, I might add.

"How goes it, Rosie-Posy?" he asks eventually, referring to my Belikov report (which I've now taken to calling it).

"And you wonder why we don't get along?" I say to Adrian. Christian's been calling me 'Rosie-Posy' since he began dating Lissa a few months ago, knowing it aggravated the hell out of me. "Nearly finished, if you're really interested. Still have these stupid references to write up." I frustratingly flip to the inside cover of one of the research books.

"Yeah, referencing is a bitch," Adrian agrees sympathetically, pulling out his own notes and textbooks.

Adrian is currently doing a research paper for his final year on his findings on spirit, using experiences and experiments from him and Lissa as well as using historical evidence. He attends the top private moroi university, there are 3 moroi universities altogether; 2 in the states and 1 in Russia. Of course moroi who wish to continue onto higher education do attend human universities. A specialised degree at a moroi university, however, is highly prestigious among the moroi court. Most royal moroi attend these universities as it hardly makes a dent in their bank accounts!

All four of us fall into silence, immersed in our own tasks. After a while I glimpse at Christian's work.

"Importance of health and safety in a classroom?" I read the title of his essay. I laugh. "What did you do?" I ask with a smirk.

Christian shrugs nonchalantly. "I may have set a certain psycho's paper on fire."

"What?" both me and Adrian stammer, shocked.

"What?" he replies innocently. Lissa, meanwhile, gives him a reproving look.

"Which psycho?" My eyes wide, grinning mirthlessly. "What they do?"

"Reads. You know, whatever he usually does to be an annoying arse," Christian says, avoiding eye contact and trying to continue on with his easy.

"What is it? What did he do?" I ask, more serious now. Both Adrian and I are leaning closer towards him, clearly making him uncomfortable - and if you knew Christian, not much could make him uncomfortable.

"He was defending your honour, Rose," Liss grins, green eyes twinkling. Christian glares at her.

"Aww… I knew you had a soft spot for her," Adrian smirks.

"Christian?" I ask, brows furrowed.

"He just said some things Rose. It's nothing."

"No, go on. What did he say?" Knowing Jesse and given Christian's response it must have been pretty bad.

Finally Christian sighs, dropping his pen. "He was talking with Ralph, calling you a 'bitch'," his eyes darken at this (Adrian's hands ball up into fists beside me), "and talking about how he's gonna make you pay. He wasn't joking Rose. He seemed serious."

"That doesn't sound good," Adrian frowns.

"This is _Jesse_," I emphasize. "He's all talk. Total bullshit," I shake my head.

"It sounded like an actual threat, Rose." It's Christian's turn to lean forward, his expression completely serious.

My face softens. It's actually quite sweet to see him care this much for me. "I can handle Jesse," I smile reassuringly. "Thanks for… you know."

Christian shrugs it off. "Just be careful."

"What you talking about? I always am," I go back to my usual bravado, trying to lighten the mood.

The subject is dropped. Lissa and Adrian move on to discuss the uses of spirit, while Christian finishes his essay. My mind is still on Christian's words 'he's gonna make you pay'.

"Rose?"

"Hmm," I blink, looking up to find both Lissa and Christian have already packed away their things.

"Dinner, Rose," Lissa smiles, although through the bond I know she's worried about me. Like me, she can't shake Christian's news about Jesse's threat from her mind.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'm right behind you," I say as I start packing away my books along with Adrian.

Despite the fact that I don't have a bond with Adrian, I can always feel his presence when we're in the same room. Right now with him beside me I feel warm and comforted.

I sigh as we walk towards the dining hall. "Why do I have a sudden impulse to hug you, Adrian?"

He lets out a soft chuckle. "Maybe because I'm just that irresistible, little dhampir." He points up and down his (pretty impressive) body.

I snort. "Stop with the compulsion," I glare at him mockingly, "You know I hate that."

"I'm still learning to control it. I apologise," he replies with a genuine smile that can melt a million hearts.

Along with the capability of seeing a person's aura, Adrian can also influence a person's emotions in relation to their aura. This is a fairly new ability so I forgive him easily knowing the compulsion is unintentional.

"I see your aura. I know you're a little worried about Jesse." His eyes narrow at the name. "What are you thinking?" His voice is low, head bent down closer to mine.

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I want to be done with this place, graduate already," I say more strongly. "Jesse and his minions are a waste of my time," I roll my eyes. "Why do they always wanna give me shit? If I could I'd ignore their entire existence but they just _have_ to go and make it so damn difficult."

"They're jealous," Adrian says simply, shrugging. "And I'm not just saying that. I see it in their aura. They see you succeeding and it kills them that they're not half as good… and can never be," his lips quirk up at that. "Fighting you helps their egos, makes them feel bigger than they are."

"Instead of researching spirit you should go into psychology. You'd make a great psychologist," I joke.

Chuckling he drapes an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close against his body. "I'm happy right here, thanks," looking me up and down and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I laugh loudly and smack his hard chest, "I'm sure you are."

"Lord Ivashkov." That deep voice is enough to halt my progress and clamp my mouth shut. Belikov stands a few feet in front of us as we turn the corner.

"Guardian Belikov," Adrian replies, nodding his head and standing up straighter.

Belikov eyes our close proximity with obvious distaste. "Hathaway," he states although an eyebrow arches up as if in question.

"Guardian Belikov," I reply formally, trying to inconspicuously take a step away from Adrian. His hand imperceptibly squeezes my shoulder, clearly warning me to stay in place. I grit my teeth, fiercely wanting to stamp on his feet.

"May I remind you both of the rules regarding male and female interaction at the academy," Belikov says, eyeing us both.

"I assure you I am well aware of the rules, Guardian Belikov, and strictly adhere to them," Adrian replies with mock seriousness. Had this conversation been with any other guardian I would have laughed out loud at _that_! "How about you, little dhampir?" he asks me sweetly.

"Mhmm, I know the rules," I quickly nod and reply to Belikov.

"Excellent," Adrian beams. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were just on our way to my room." My head whips to Adrian. "I mean, on our way to the dining hall!" He is so convincing in his lie, had I not known the truth I would have believed him. I downright glare at him. He doesn't need to see my aura to know I am furious with him.

"I am also inclined to remind you, Lord Ivashkov, of the conditions for your stay at the academy. Particularly, the condition pertaining to your living quarters and female students." I am mortified at Belikov's connotation. I don't want to imagine what he thinks is going on between me and Adrian.

"Again, my memory serves me just fine," Adrian's smile is now laced with a hint of anger.

Eventually Belikov nods minutely at Adrian, gives me a deep look which I don't know how to interpret and walks away. There's not much a guardian, regardless of their position, are allowed to say to such important royal moroi.

"What was that?" I all but yell at Adrian once I know Belikov's completely gone, taking a step away from him.

"Chill. Simply having a little fun, little dhampir," he smiles brightly.

"Fun?" I ask incredulously. "You think that was _fun_ for me? He's my instructor, Adrian. And not _any_ instructor. I've already been given a ton of shit from him this week. _That_ did not help," I point at him.

He sighs and deep green eyes catch mine solemnly. "I'm sorry, Rose. You're right. I wasn't thinking about you or the repercussions."

We maintain eye contact for a few seconds before I roll my eyes. "Maybe it was a _little_ worth it," I concede mischievously. I can never stay mad at Adrian for long - a huge contrast on my attitude with others!

Adrian laughs out loud. "Did you see his face when I said we were going back to my room? Priceless! I think the vein on his temple was about to burst." I laugh along with him. "But in all seriousness," he says, stepping closer to me, "I'm sorry. I hope he doesn't punish you or anything."

"Well he can't really do anything. He didn't catch us breaking any rules. He just reminded us of them." I keep it to myself that he is most likely going to speak to me about this though. Belikov doesn't let anything slide.

"Come on, let's go. I'm starving!"

**I really enjoyed writing that final scene! What did you think of it? How do you think Dimitri's going to handle it in the next chapter? Would love to hear your thoughts/ideas for this and for the rest of the chapter :)**

**Also, any ff writers reading? If you have any advice on how to deal with writers block, would really appreciate it! lol I always find myself in these slumps: one second I can't stop typing away with the story and the next second I'm trying to get as far away as possible from my keyboard! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy!**

**(P.s. For anyone watching the Super Bowl tonight, enjoy! xx fan from the UK :D)**

**Chapter 6**

I had dreaded this morning run with Belikov after the events of the previous night. Knowing that he couldn't retort back to Adrian with him being a royal moroi and nephew of the queen, I'm sure it had killed Belikov to walk away. However it was in his best interests. Had he made any insinuations of the queen's nephew could and would have been an extremely dangerous path to go down and he knew it too. A guardian certainly did not interfere in royal moroi business.

Well, if Belikov couldn't talk back to Adrian then who could he talk back to? Yep, that's right. Me.

So as I walked to the grounds in the chilly morning, frosty grass crunching under my feet, I was mentally preparing myself for the backlash of last night. I bet Belikov would give me the whole run down of the rules of male and female interaction, the do's and the don'ts. 'Are you allowed into male dorms?' he would ask. 'No, sir,' I would reply, trying my utmost not to roll my eyes. 'Is PDA acceptable?' and I would try _not_ to reply 'Is that a rhetorical question…sir?'. No sarcasm! I had reprimanded myself. He definitely wouldn't respond well to that.

Well, imagine my surprise when I get there and everything is… _normal_. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not even so much as a glare comes my way from Belikov. We do our warm up stretches in silence before starting our run.

'Oh God,' I think to myself. What if this is part of his plan? To start his lecture during our run where he knows I can't reply because I'll be too tired and need to conserve energy!

However, a lecture does not come. We finish our run in record time - well record time for me, I'm sure he runs faster when he's on his own.

"Like I said before, you're getting better," Belikov says as we sit to catch our breaths. "That was your best time, Hathaway," he says, catching my eye. He doesn't smile, but there's something in his eyes and his voice… almost like pride.

I take a huge gulp of water. "Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it," I acknowledge, averting my eyes, willing myself to stop imagining things.

"Listen, Hathaway," he eventually sighs once we get up to start our cool down stretches. "About last night." My heart beats faster, I'd really thought he would drop this! He must notice the reaction on my face, as well as my silence when he continues quietly, "Be careful, that's all."

My head whips towards him, eyes narrowed. "What?" I say almost harshly.

"I'm a guardian, Hathaway. I hear things. And I've heard what Ivashkov's all about," he says calmly, but I know he's holding back.

"Oh, really? What is it that you_ think_ you know about him?" By now I've stopped my stretches and completely face Belikov. He follows suit.

"His drinking. His womanising. _Everyone_ knows about it, Rose," he says exasperatedly, eyes boring into mine. I ignore how my heart skips a beat hearing my name ushered from _those_ lips in _that_ voice.

I laugh humourlessly. "You think you have him all figured out. From what, a bunch of rumours?" I ask, voice shaking. A flicker of doubt crosses his eyes and his expression softens. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't allow it. "Even worse, you think you have our relationship figured out. You think," I say slowly, "that I'd be stupid enough, naive enough to be used by a womanising alcoholic."

Belikov takes a step closer, shaking his head. "Rose, I didn't-"

"Forget it, Belikov. Think what you like. I don't care," and with that lie I storm off, heart racing.

*

"Does it ever bother you, Adrian? What people say about you?" I ask during lunch. I have no appetite. I simply twist the water bottle cap on the table.

"What? That I'm supposedly a drunk and screw anything with tits and an arse?" Adrian counters crudely.

"Well, yeah," I huff, raising my eyes to meet his.

Adrian sighs. "A wise woman once said, 'Haters are going to hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. But you've got to shake it off. Shake. It. Off.' I'm paraphrasing of course," he shrugs.

"I believe the 'wise' woman you're referring to is Taylor Swift," I say before we both burst into laughter.

"What's brought this on, little dhampir?" Adrian eventually asks after sobering up (no pun intended!).

I shrug noncommittally. "Something someone said," I say quietly.

"I'm not gonna lie, Rose. It can be hard… hearing those things. But it gets easier sometimes, having the right people around you," he says, eyes boring into mine. I swallow and shift my gaze. "Prevent you from drowning in those pitfall of lies. Reminding me every day who I really am."

I lean closer to him and say quietly, "I'm sorry you have to hear the things you do. I wish I could protect you from it, all of it." My voice is determined, my inner-guardian self taking over.

Adrian's lips quirk up ever so slightly. "You do," he replies earnestly.

I feel Lissa's presence through the bond before she enters the dining hall with Christian. I sit up straight.

"Don't let anyone's words bother you, Rose," he says seriously just as Lissa and Christian reach us. I nod to Adrian infinitesimally.

"Hey guys," Lissa greets cheerfully, taking a seat. "So I was just asking Christian-" to which Christian grumbles something under his breath, "-how about a shopping trip this weekend? I'm dying to buy some new clothes! What do you think, Rose?"

"Don't start with those doe eyes," I warn her. Here's the thing: Lissa loves to shop. I'm sure if it weren't for school and difficulties with guardian schedules, she'd go shopping every weekend. While I don't mind shopping, shopping with Lissa is - to put it bluntly - its own form of punishment.

"I'm not! Besides, your birthday's coming up. I want to treat you to a few things," she says sweetly.

"What things?" I ask, suddenly concerned. I've never felt comfortable receiving gifts from Lissa.

"I can't tell you yet. Just agree to the shopping trip first. Please." Definite use of doe eyes. But I know her heart is in the right place. Nothing makes her happier than doing something kind for someone else. That is in the long list of reasons why I love her so much.

"Fine. But promise me, nothing big or extravagant," I say warningly.

"Promise," she replies honestly. I feel a surge of happiness and excitement run through the bond. It's infectious and I laugh back.

"Well that sorts it," Christian suddenly claps joyfully. "It can be a fun _girls_ shopping trip."

"Christian, if you wanted to invite yourself you only have to ask," I say wryly. Adrian coughs back his laugh. Christian glares at me.

*

By the time combat class with Belikov has arrived my anger towards him still has not subsided, despite Adrian's advice. I've had my fair share of bitchiness and rumours aimed towards me and I've dealt with it - in the process I've learnt to deal with my anger in less physical ways! What frustrates me is that Belikov of all people, someone who I had assumed would be above silly rumours, would pass judgement on one of my closest friends. And really I can't say much to defend Adrian since not many people know the correlation between spirt and his drinking.

I make a pact with myself to not make eye contact with Belikov through the lesson. I'm sure he won't even notice but it'll make me feel just a little better.

Through the lesson I succeed in avoiding catching his eye. Only once does Belikov approach me to correct me on my manoeuvre. I stay silent, taking on his advice. Through my peripheral I see his minute nod before he makes his way to another pair.

*

I sit in the middle of my double bed, relaxing against the plump pillows, my laptop propped on my lap. The laptop being a gift from Lissa a few Christmas' back after I'd complained to her once about how old and slow my computer at the time was. I had grudgingly accepted the expensive gift, not without making her promise not to buy me anything for my upcoming birthday. That year for my birthday she had made me a large collage of pictures of the two of us from early childhood and through our many years of friendship. The collage currently hangs on the opposite wall beside the floor length mirror. I smile eyeing it now. Since then I have added pictures of us - some with Christian and Adrian too - around the huge picture frame.

My eyes shift from the pictures to the left at my desk. I have to hand in the 'Belikov reports' tomorrow and still have a couple paragraphs left to write up for the second report. My sore muscles scream at me to close my eyes and rest for the night. I reluctantly snap my laptop close and walk over to my desk. Feeling warm I unzip my hoodie and casually throw it onto my bed, leaving me in my black vest, which reads 'KISS ME', and black and grey leopard print pajama bottoms.

I wilfully force my brain to focus, having only a couple more sentences to write. Truthfully, I have completely bullshitted my way through writing this report on the importance of school curfew. I mean seriously, 400 words?! I'm pretty sure I've repeated the same points several times through the report, simply rewording the sentences. Besides, I bet Belikov will hardly read past the first line.

There's a knock at my door. I frown, checking the time on my clock. It's nearly 10:30 in the evening. There's no way Lissa can make it past security to get up here this late at night and regardless, I feel her through the bond: calm and peaceful, clearly in a deep slumber. Similarly with Adrian, it is extremely unlikely the guards would let him up into the female novices dorms.

"Hold on," I holler. I quickly finish the last sentence of my report, by this point giving zero F's on the repetition. Finally I make my way over to the door, swinging it open. The word 'what' is on the tip of my tongue before my voice gets stuck in my throat and my body stands frozen.

Belikov stands before me, clearly having finished guard duty judging by his all black attire. My eyes don't leave his face so I notice his own eyes flickering to my chest before meeting my gaze. His posture straightens. I wince internally, not having to peek down to remember the words screaming out from my vest. Even worse, the words are positioned right at my chest. I feel my cheeks warm.

"Uhh…," I stammer, taking my eyes off Belikov to check whether any other guardians have joined him. Just Belikov.

He clears his throat before saying, "Hathaway," in way of greeting, as usual. "Did I disturb you?" he asks, eyes meeting mine.

"Um, no," I reply. "Was actually finishing off some work."

"Ah," he says. Silence. He looks down the corridor before asking me almost nervously, "May I come in?". The lack of authority and confidence in his voice throws me off so much so that I immediately grant him access, stepping to the side. "Thank you," he mumbles, entering my room.

I shut the door quietly behind me, not taking my eyes off my unexpected guest. His eyes, meanwhile, sweep across my room, from the bed, to the desk, to the en suite entrance. With that quick survey I know he has retained all the details of my room and locked it into a compartment of his memory.

"Do you… want to sit down?" I ask unsurely.

"Thanks," he says again, going over to my recently vacated desk.

I watch him as I make my way to the bed, sitting atop the covers cross legged, directly across from him. He reads the underlined title at the top of my report, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I notice his eyes crinkle ever so slightly. I decide he instantly appears years younger with that smile, sweet even. He flips through the few pages I have lying on my desk.

"I see you've completed the reports," he comments, finally swivelling his body on the chair to face me.

He unzips his black jacket, relaxing into the chair, draping his arms along the arm rests, legs apart as if he's winding down from a long gruelling day. As I steal a quick glance at his hard chest I remember my own attire and instinctively reach for my hoodie. I only zip it up half way, feeling even hotter than from when I'd first taken off the damn thing. The sound of the zip must catch his attention as his eyes, for a second time, drop to my chest and back up. He clears his throat again.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way," I say sarcastically in response to his comment. I am rewarded with an irresistible smile. My own lips tug at the corners but I cool my features down to glare at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I ask, accusingly.

He can't hold back his chuckle. "I assure you, that wasn't my intention… but maybe just a little," he whispers the last part. I'm not impressed by his answer and he knows it. "Look, can you honestly say you'll be breaking school curfew again after this week?" he asks, humour laced in his words.

"Well, even if I do I'm hardly gonna tell you, am I?" I counter.

"Fair point," he agrees. I can tell he is holding back his laughter which, had this been anyone else, would annoy me. "Though, I hope you don't." I roll my eyes, secretly enjoying this side of Belikov.

"So I'm intrigued, why are you here Belikov?" I drop the usual title. This is hardly a formal situation! He doesn't react to the lack of title. "I'm sure you didn't come to check up on my reports."

"No, I didn't." He pauses before continuing more seriously, "I feel terrible for this morning. I want to apologise," his voice drops low. He leans forwards, elbows resting on his knees. "You were right with everything you said. I had no right saying what I said, assuming what I… have no right to assume."

His final statement strikes me as odd. He is a guardian and instructor at this academy, therefore definitely has a responsibility on enforcing appropriate conduct and relations between male and female students. Granted, Adrian is not a student of this academy but he also has conditions to his stay here.

"Whatever you've assumed about me and Adrian, there's no basis for it. There's nothing romantic going on between the two of us." I don't know why I feel this urge to clarify despite him not having asked for me to do so. His reaction tells me that's exactly what he had thought about us.

"I'm sorry to have assumed so," he says gently.

"Thanks," I say shyly, looking down at my fingers. "He is a good guy, you know. What you hear about him, they're just that: rumours. People trying to discredit his character, you get it everywhere in moroi politics."

Belikov sighs deeply. "I trust your judgement, Rose." There he goes again, surprising me with just the use of my name! My heart beats faster. "I feel foolish to have taken those rumours seriously. Regardless of whether those rumours were true or not, I don't personally know Adrian Ivashkov and you do." I smile in appreciation.

"It's not so much that the rumours aren't true," I clarify uncomfortably. "He does drink and may… occasionally flirt and fool around," I say, being careful with each word I choose to use. "It's more the spin these rumours take and have on his character that's false. He drinks, yeah, but it doesn't mean he's an alcoholic. The drinking helps him cope with spirit."

Belikov frowns. "Ivashkov drinks… because of spirit?"

"Well, that's what I _think_. He's never said anything about it but I notice the difference in him when he drinks. It's like, when it all gets too much for him he has a few drinks and he's back to normal - not _drunk_," I emphasise, "just back to normal."

I see the wheels in his head spinning as he tries to think this through. "If that _is_ the case, then what about Vasilissa?_ She_ doesn't drink."

I shrug. "From what they've researched about spirit it's different with every moroi. Moroi with spirit each have their own abilities and ways of dealing with it."

His eyes narrow at this. "All spirit users have to deal with it some way or another?"

"Seems so," I nod.

"How does Vasilissa deal with spirit?" he asks. His genuine concern for my best friend warms my heart.

"Umm… well, I'm not sure, actually," I answer truthfully. "It's always seemed when it does get all a bit much for her she's somehow able to reel it in." Belikov doesn't appear to be convinced by this so I add, "But I think the research Adrian's been doing will really help with finding that out." Belikov sits there, hands clasped in thought.

After some moments of silence, the both of us lost in our own thoughts, Belikov checks his watch.

"I better get going," he says quietly.

I nod reluctantly, the both of us staring at each other unmoving.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask softly.

"Go ahead," he replies, just as softly.

My pulse quickens and before I can backtrack I rush, "Why do you care? Coming here… apologising the way you did?" I shake my head, not understanding his true intent.

His eyebrow arches up in question, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You'd rather I didn't?" he counters.

I laugh, "I appreciate it, don't get me wrong. It's just…" I bite my lip, trying to find the words. "I didn't expect _you_, Belikov, to go out of his way to apologise. Let alone _care_ enough to warn me over 'womanising alcoholics'."

Belikov sighs, clearly trying to find his words, looking away from me. "I… don't see you as _just_ my student, Rose," he says carefully. I feel a pink blush immediately creep into my cheeks at this confession. "You're Vasilissa's best friend. She cares about you possibly more than anyone else. I can't deny that if anything were to happen to you…" he frowns, "I'd feel personally responsible. And soon enough," he adds lightly, "we're going to be working together side by side," he says, his brown eyes spark with flecks of gold in almost a mischievous glint. It's infectious and my lips curve up into a small smile. "I can't have you being mad at me," he says, standing up to his full height, gazing down at me.

"I'm not mad," I shake my head. "Anymore."

Belikov laughs out loud at this. I grin back.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you were avoiding me during class," he laughs. My already pink cheeks brighten further. His brown eyes roam my face slowly.

"I was pretty pissed then," I concede, biting my lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

"And now?" he asks.

"All forgiven."

"I'm glad," he smiles sweetly, slowly making his way to the door. I stand up to meet him there. "I'll see you tomorrow, sharp and early for our run." With his hand on the door knob he turns around to look down at me.

"Don't blame me if I'm a few minutes late," I warn jokingly. "You _have_ kept me up pretty late tonight." I want to smack my head the second I finish my sentence, which comes off as an innuendo!

His eyes read the words on my vest before looking up, gaze centred a few inches above me head. His expression is almost barely concealed exasperation; at himself or me I do not know. His tongue flicks out to moisten his bottom lip, followed by his teeth which scrapes his bottom lip.

"Sharp and early," he repeats, meeting my gaze one last time before opening the door and walking out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the Rose/Belikov moments! Again I want to stress how I want to build their relationship in a realistic and natural way, I hope you all enjoy the build up to this relationship :) (I feel like I always enjoy reading the build up to a relationship more than the actual relationship itself!). **

**This chapter has a few things going on so I hope you enjoy all the aspects and story lines :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Before I forget, here are the reports." I hand them over to Belikov, having finished our warm downs after the 7 mile run.

I was nervous meeting Belikov in the morning today - thankfully I woke up on time! - given our previous night's conversation. I wasn't sure how to act around him. On the one hand he is my instructor. On the other hand I'm starting to see him as more than an instructor; as he'd pointed out, we would be working closely together after my graduation. The previous night he had treated me as almost an equal. I was determined to be seen in this light again.

I needn't have worried. Belikov treated me as he'd been treating me throughout the week's morning laps. A nod of the head in greeting and a run in silence, other than the few pointers he offered here and there. I enjoyed the silence. In contrast to it being awkward, I found it to be peaceful and calming. Surprisingly, these morning laps had grown on me, they were enjoyable - and not just because of the company.

"Oh right, thanks," he says, taking the reports.

His eyes start skimming through the pages. I hadn't expected him to start reading the damn reports right this second! My palms start to sweat as anxiety seeps in. "Hmm," he nods at one point in approval. "I like how you've paired Harbour's Method of Surveillance with Maxim's Modus Operandi," he says, eyes not leaving the report. "Some good points."

He flips over to the second report. Unlike the first report, I know for sure this one sucks arse! Belikov's expression gives nothing away. That is until a slow smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "A school curfew-" he finally focuses on me, "-so as to prevent unwanted teen pregnancy?" he asks slowly. I know he's holding back laughter.

"What?" I respond defensively. "It _is_ a valid point."

"Be that as it may, your statement implies male/female relations occur within the academy. Even before teen pregnancy the school curfew would hope to prevent the act with which it happens in the first place," he argues.

I snort. "'the act'? You can say 'sex', Belikov," I laugh. He in turn rolls his eyes - that's a first! "So what you're really trying to say, in layman's terms if I may?" I continue without his response, "is that the school curfew is designed to promote abstinence?" I smirk.

"It's not the _sole_ reason, but it definitely is an argument for a school curfew." He tries for a serious tone. The gleam in his eyes give him away.

"Ha! If only you knew."

His eyes narrow. "Knew what?"

"Look, Belikov," I sigh with mock seriousness. "I appreciate the academy's attempts at keeping male and female students away from each other but I hate to say it, if there is anything in this world that can bypass your security measures… it's hormones."

"So you're saying," he says slowly, voice dropping low causing my stomach to flutter, "sexual relations occur between students at this academy?". As we hold each other's stare his eyes glimmer with mischief.

"My lips are sealed," I say, matching his tone. His eyes drop to my lips for the tinniest moment.

"Hmm." After a brief moment of silence he continues, "Anyway, if you'd come up with some more… _realistic_ reasons for a school curfew this would have been a decent report," he says with a small smile. "As for this one," he holds up the report on Harbour's Method of Surveillance, "I'm impressed with. Especially given the week you've had, this is really good." I grin, elated with his feedback.

"Thanks," I say, looking down at my feet.

"As for the laps, you've done well this week. You managed to run your best time today," he says, turning to face the track. "You should be proud of that."

"Thanks," I say again. "It wasn't too bad," I admit, lifting my eyes towards the sky.

I breathe in the crisp clean smell of the cold air around us. The clouds are basked in an orange glow as the sun sets, signalling the start of the academy day. I already miss the warmth of the sun's rays gently kissing my skin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Belikov asks, voice so soft I almost don't hear it.

"Yeah." We watch the clouds shroud the ever setting sun protectively. "Sometimes I forget the beauty of the day. I wish I'd appreciate moments like this more often," I murmur.

"I know it was a one off for you this week but I actually run every day at this time. You're more than welcome to join me."

I'm so surprised by this invitation I simply stare at him. I watch the flicker of orange glow in his eyes. His focus shifts to me, an innocently questioning glance.

I clear my throat. "Yeah, sounds good." The softest of smiles I receive makes me feel like I'm soaring on cloud nine. "Although there's no way I'm handing in my long weekend lie ins," I say, suddenly serious. "I _live_ for those lie ins." Belikov barks out a laugh. It's infectious.

His demeanour shifts instantly as his eyes turn to something behind me. He straightens his shoulders and it is only now I notice how close we've edged towards each other during our conversation. He takes a step away from me, striding towards whatever has caught his attention. I turn around to see two royal moroi guards advancing towards us. They are both tall, one around 6ft and the other a few inches taller. Their uniform is similar to the guards at the academy except they don navy blue with the queen's emblem stitched into their jackets.

Belikov greets them and it's clear they are already familiar with each other, clapping their hands followed by a fist bump. The royal guards do most of the talking. Belikov faces away from me, however I observe his tense shoulders and arms folded at his chest. After a couple of minutes Belikov sighs and shakes his head. The shorter guard nods his head towards me. Belikov shifts his body so now all three men glance my way. My face burns at the attention. Belikov rubs at his neck, murmurs something to the guards before walking back to me. The guards give each other a look but say nothing.

Belikov stops when he is a feat away forcing me to raise my head to see his face.

"There's been a couple of strigoi attacks nearby," he says solemnly. My eyes widen. "I think it would be a good idea for you to come with us, learn how guardians strategise in these situations."

"Okay," I nod, my mind reeling. Belikov's about to return to the other guards but I stall him, grabbing his arm. "Who… the attack?" I ask, my voice shaking.

He understands the question that I do not have the strength to voice aloud. His brown eyes soften. "The Badica's and Voda's. There were no survivors."

A lump forms in my throat. The Badica's are the smallest royal family after the Dragomir's - Lissa being the only surviving Dragomir. There are two Badica siblings at the academy and my heart breaks out for them. The Voda's, although a larger royal family, will no doubt also feel the loss from this attack.

My mind turns to the culprits of this attack: strigoi. Belikov must notice the change in my expression.

"Come on," he beckons. "This is Rose Hathaway," he introduces once we reach the other guards. "Rose, this is Valentin Markov-" he points to the 6ft guard, "-and Alexander Chernikov," pointing to the other. They both offer me a firm handshake along with a grim smile given the current circumstances. "Rose'll be shadowing me."

"Alright," says Valentin while Alexander nods.

We start striding through the school grounds, the guards and Belikov immersed in conversation, the former filling us both in on the details of the attack. 5 strigoi were involved in the attacks. In both cases, they waited until the moroi were outside of the protective borders before making their move.

"A 9mm was found in one of the guardian's abdomen but autopsy shows he died from blood loss from the neck wounds," informs Valentin, entering the academy's guardian headquarters. "Same bullets found in one of the Badica's."

"The guardian and the Badica had names," I say heatedly, disgusted with how calmly he speaks of their murder.

"I know," he replies calmly, "but their names are irrelevant by this point."

"Are you _that_ insensitive?" I round on him.

"Look, sweetheart, I deal with these murders more often than you can imagine," he replies, not unkindly. "As a guardian it is your duty to remain objective of the situation otherwise you'll get swallowed up into that darkness. And trust me," he finishes slowly, emphasising each word, "that's not a place you want to find yourself in." With that he enters the guards' break room, Alexander follows.

I'm rooted to the spot, accepting Valentin's harsh reality. I feel a warm hand gently touch my arm.

"We can't do anything more for the guardians and moroi we lost today," Belikov murmurs, fixing his eyes on mine. "But we _can_ investigate these attacks and make sure we protect the rest of our people. The best investigators leave their emotions at the door and, like Val said, stay objective."

"Okay," I say.

*

"So they had handguns?" Belikov asks incredulously, taking his hoodie off and draping it across the back of his chair.

"Yes," says Alexander. "The same millimetres were found in the second crime scene."

"I've never heard of strigoi using handguns," I frown.

"Neither have we," says Valentin. "That is until today." He silently hands me a cup of coffee and I smile at him appreciatively. He returns my smile with his own dimpled one.

"So what does this mean for us? For moroi?" I ask, taking a seat beside Belikov.

"What do you think this means?" counters Belikov.

All three professional guardians focus on me for the second time today. I realise they're testing me and I try not to squirm at the attention. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to attention from my peers. In fact, I thrive on it! However, sitting here now with badass Belikov and two royal moroi guardians who look just as lethal reminds me of my place in the hierarchy of guards.

"Well…" I swallow, "if they're using handguns and attacking in groups, not only are they getting armed but I get a sense of organisation. A _planned_ attack." This may not sound like much but in reality this is huge. Strigoi are nomads, they never stay in one place for long, travelling in groups of three _tops_ in search for their next victims. It is unheard of for strigoi to assemble forces and plan an attack in this way.

"Good," Belikov nods approvingly.

"On a positive note the bullets found at the scene were completely haphazard. They don't have the skill or precision with these guns," says Alexander.

"Does it really matter?" I ask. "One or two bullets are enough to scare the moroi and take guardians off guard. And maybe they don't care whether the bullet wounds are fatal or not. It's enough for them to capture their victims and make the kill, which is ultimately what they really want - to _feed_ on their prey."

Valentin sits across from me, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Alexander's grey eyes analyse my form.

"Guess you got me there," Alexander smirks.

Belikov sits back in his chair and sighs. "How many of your guys has the queen sent?"

"15." Valentin leans forwards on his elbows. "We'll rotate with you boys… and girls," he adds as an afterthought, looking at me. "Just tell us where you want us."

"Give me your list, I'll create a rota."

*

I miss my first lesson completely (Advanced Algebra) and walk into second period (Home Economics - don't judge! it's an easy A) midway through. I pass the note Belikov's written for me to Miss West approving my lateness.

I advance towards my work station where my partner currently stands in his blue and white stripy apron, whisking away at what appears to be cake mix.

"How's that cake coming along, Martha Stewart?" I mock, reaching down to take out my own stripy apron.

Christian glares at me with his icy blue eyes. "Where have you been?" he says through clenched teeth.

I sigh. "Guardian headquarters. I've been shadowing Belikov."

"What?!"

"What?" I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. Really, I know it's a big deal. No novice - that _I've_ heard of - has had the opportunity to enter the guardian headquarters, at a time like this no less.

"You must know loads about the strigoi attack," he says, intrigued. He starts bashing some Oreos in a food bag, while I merely sit beside him on my stool.

I'm not surprised news of the attack has reached the students so soon. News and gossip travels fast at the academy.

"Yeah. A bunch of royal moroi guards have been sent here for extra protection. An order _direct_ from the queen," I add. Christian's eyes widen.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"That must mean they expect these strigoi to linger round here. Why else would they want extra protection at the academy?" He starts mixing the Oreo rubble into the mix, forgetting I'm supposed to be helping him.

"Miss Hathaway," I hear a sugary sweet voice from behind. "You may have had an excuse to be excused from the first half of my lesson, _but_ you are here now. I expect your full attention and participation for the remainder of this period." She offers me a smile so sweet it hurts my teeth looking at it. Meanwhile her eyes shoot daggers. Her facial contradiction forces me to cough and cover my laugh.

"Absolutely," I say mockingly. Her eyes narrow one last time but she says nothing, turning away.

"Hathaway," a voice yells from across the room. It's the leader of the psycho 3, Jesse Reads. I roll my eyes at him.

"What?" I snap.

"Do you have any sweet sugar left? I need to add it to my 'Hot Belikov Soufflé'. Oops!" he covers his mouth mockingly. "I mean my 'Hot _Chocolate_ Soufflé'."

I glare and grit my teeth. Jesse smirks evilly. I turn my back on him, not before observing a few students frown at Jesse's obvious insinuation.

"What's he on about?" Christian asks confused, glaring at Jesse.

"He must've seen me with Belikov and some other guards entering guardian HQ. Jealousy's a bitch," I reply, pretending to read through the cake instructions, appearing unfazed.

I try and even out my breathing, heart thrumming in my chest. Could there be more to Jesse's remark? Could he have seen me and Belikov laughing together, standing close to one another and come to the conclusion something more was going on between us? I swallow. I definitely don't like the thought of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote half this chapter earlier in the week, I was on a role! Then of course I fell ill :( I was going to have several scenes in this chapter but I haven't been well enough to complete it. I don't want to keep you all waiting longer than a week so I hope this chapter is enough for now. **

**Chapter 8**

"It's awful, isn't it? Those strigoi attacks?" Lissa asks to no one in particular.

The light behind her usually jade green eyes appear dull and diminished, her expression forlorn. The feelings running through her are so deep and troublesome, I physically have to close the bond between us to prevent trapping myself within her mind. I gasp out loud and stumble as the bond is temporarily severed. All eyes in the study room focus on me as I retain my footing.

"Sorry," I say distractedly, catching Adrian's eye. He observes the space around my body, clearly analysing my aura. He then takes a peek at Lissa and back at me, smiling lightly as understanding flashes in his eyes. "I'm fine," I assure Lissa.

I take a seat on one of the dark leather couches. Christian sits on the opposite couch, juggling a couple of fireballs. Lissa and Adrian sit at the intricately carved oak desk, books and plants surrounding them.

"Poor Emily," Lissa shakes her head. "She's in our class. Emily Badica? Her aunt died in the Badica attack," she clarifies, seeing our questioning looks.

"Ahh," Adrian nods. "Yeah, it's horrible," he sighs.

"Oh no!" Lissa suddenly moans. "Your birthday trip, Rose! It was cancelled because of the attacks." Now Lissa looks like she really is going to cry, tears swimming in her eyes. Christian swiftly rushes over to comfort her.

"Liss," I laugh a little, trying to lighten the mood, "stop worrying about _that_ of all things. It doesn't bother me," I shrug.

"But it was going to be so special," her lips turn down, Christian hugs her from behind, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Maybe you can bring those plans to the academy?" Christian offers.

"What do you mean?" she frowns.

"Well, you were gonna take Rosie-Posy to that _thing_. Bring the_ thing_ to the academy."

"Gee, Sparky. Anyone ever tell you you're awesome talking in code?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh, so you've cracked the code have you?" he counters. "Please enlighten us, what _is_ this 'thing' we speak of?".

My eyes narrow. Christian smirks.

He faces his right side. "Gee, Christian, you're awesome talking in code." He faces his left side. "Oh, stop! You're making me blush," he says, fanning his cheeks. He faces me. "I believe someone _has_ told me I'm awesome talking code. He was pretty good-looking, I should add," he stage-whispers the last part.

I roll my eyes. "Tell him to tamp down on that huge ego of his," I stage whisper back.

"No, no. He's right!" Lissa exclaims, her eyes brightening like jewels. "Oh, you're so perfect," she says, grabbing Christian in a tight embrace. He waggles his eyebrows at me before pulling away and swooping Lissa in a heated kiss, which she's more than happy to return. I am _so_ glad I've closed the bond!

"Guys!" Adrian says loud enough for the lovebirds to break apart. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," smiles Christian. He immediately turns his head back, bringing his lips close to Lissa. Lissa giggles, smacking the palm of her hand over his mouth.

"Later," she murmurs, pecking his cheek.

"_Thank_ you. Come on, I need to see you do your thing with this plant." Adrian shoves a plant pot across the table to Lissa. Christian grumbles to himself, heading back to the couch.

I grab an old dusty looking book off the desk and open it at a random page, wanting to find my own clues about spirit. I frown seeing the brown pages with faded old cursive writing. My fingers gently roam over the page, feeling the rough bumpy texture. I turn the book over to read the title. The brown and worn leather cover carries no title, the only detail is the gold ink delicately threaded along the four edges of the leather.

"Hey, Adrian, what's this?" I ask, holding up the leather bound book.

"Oh, that. I found it in-between a stack of bibles at the church. Check the first page, it's Vladimir's diary," he responds.

"Vladimir? He had healing powers or something, right?"

"Yep. Course back then no one knew it was spirit. I'm sure it'd be interesting reading from his perspective. Who knows, he might have other spirit powers along with healing."

"Huh," is all I say as I start reading the first entry in the diary. I hear Lissa instructing Adrian, their voices fade out to a low hum in my mind.

Reading the first page makes it clear this is a diary dating back to the 1400s. I quickly learn of his close relationship with his guardian, Anna. This immediately strikes me as odd. Female dhampir centuries back would have merely served as housewives and raising the children, and a few even wasting away in blood whore dens. It is only in relatively recent moroi history that the royal court changed the laws to allow for female guardians.

I then snort aloud at how little I know about St. Vladimir, our school's namesake. All eyes once again return upon me.

"Something funny," I mutter, pointing at the book.

"Yeah, good ol' Vladimir," Christian sighs dreamily. "Funny lad," he jokes.

I throw a cushion at his head.

I return to the diary. As anyone would suspect of a diary it's just long prose of Vladimir's daily routine. I try skimming through the pages, searching for anything that stands out - even though I don't actually know what in particular I'm looking for - but skimming through the olden style writing and font is tricky. At times I read the same sentence a couple of times to understand its meaning. He writes about his sermons, his worries of the path he thinks his brother is headed, what he ate during the day - it's all rather tedious (from my perspective of course).

Eventually, he writes about a child he had healed. The date given is 29th March 1438. The child's symptoms were described to Vladimir from the mother: cold shivers for a prolonged amount of time, followed by a high fever and severe sweating. By the time Vladimir had reached the child, the boy was in a deep slumber and continued to sweat profusely. His skin was described as sallow and yellow, while his clothes and hair were damp from perspiration.

Vladimir goes on to describe the incredibly warm feeling (of spirit) as he placed a hand on the boy's slick forehead, transferring his energy through his soul into the boy's. He recalls how the child's skin lightened, the dark circles under his eyes faded and a light sigh was ushered through the child's lips.

As Vladimir bade goodbye, declining the astonished and relieved family's offer to stay for the night, he describes how physically weak and lethargic he started feeling. Whereas his mind started working in overdrive, his thoughts surrounding all the people who desperately needed his help. His wish to cure them of their pain and anguish was so ingrained in his mind, it became physically painful to think about.

That night Anna had entered his living quarters to find him kneeling on the cold stone ground, fingers grabbing and pulling at his hair. Anna slapped his face and although he remembers no pain he remembers the sound of the slap reverberating around his dark chamber. The slap worked in pulling him out of the imprisonment in his own mind. Anna grabbed his head, tears streaming down her face, fear for her ward reflected in her bottomless brown eyes. Vladimir focussed on those eyes, mesmerised until the world came back to him.

My fingers start to shake. The old diary loosens from the grips of my fingers, falling to the ground with a loud smack. I feel the dull thump of my heart beat against my chest. It's just all too much. I could have been the one to save those people today. Emily Badica would still have a father had I been there.

I gasp, breathing shallow.

Christian once again rushes over to Lissa. She is pale and clammy, her dull green eyes staring transfixed at her shaking hands. In the last few seconds the bond between us has torn open, her worries and fears flooding into my mind.

I close my eyes, breathe in deeply, focusing on my own thoughts before Lissa's own pull me even deeper. My body relaxes slightly, heart beat gradually returning to normal.

I push myself off the couch, striding over to the others.

"Lissa," I demand. She blinks away a few tears and slowly raises her eyes to mine. "You are okay," I say slow and assuredly. "You can't save everyone." This time my voice wavers ever so slightly, giving away my own worry for my best friend.

Never have I seen her so affected by spirit. The thoughts spinning in her mind are enough to make me feel crazy so - with tremendous effort - I block it out. Her usually wavy hair falls slack on her slumped shoulders. Her pale skin now almost translucent. Seeing her laboured breathing quickens my heart beat yet again.

"Take a deep breath." She follows my lead, her eyes closing on the exhale. As if our hearts beat as one I feel my body relax, as does hers.

Adrian stands a feat away from Lissa, obvious worry lining his features. The natural colour slowly creeps into Lissa's face, a touch of pink kissing her cheeks. Adrian's eyes narrow. He turns to me and before he can school his features back to neutral I notice his eyes widen for a fraction of a second. I give him a questioning look which he returns with a slight shake of his head, silently telling me 'later'.

**If I follow through with my plan you can expect more action in the next chapter. **

**I bet you all missed Belikov. He'll reappear next chapter :)**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter post :(  
>I wanted to let you all know I won't be able to update (not sure for how long - maybe MAX up to a month!).<br>I'm extremely busy with job applications and interviews etc. Very stressful and I need to focus all my energy on finding a job! (as much as I want to simply sit down and write a new chapter lol!).

Thanks to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed! Your support is what keeps me motivated :) I still have loads planned for the story so I hope it is worth the wait guys and that you stick with me :)

Have a lovely day / night wherever you are in the world! :D


End file.
